Los jueces
by LarxkaTheMagicSpell
Summary: Cuando los universo se vieron amenazados por el poder de una extraña criatura, las diosas escogieron a tres pequeños niños a quienes concedieron el don de su poder. Kid, Roxas y Vanitas terminan en un extraño lugar donde descubren quienes son realmente.


Este es el primer Fic que escribí, más no el primero que subo. No lo había querido subir aun porque todavía tenía unas cuantas cosas por corregir y agregar. Como sea, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura. También hay un personaje que aparece en este primer capítulo que le pertenece a Square Enix que entonces era Square Soft, pero por obvias razones no voy a decir de quien se trata.

**Advertencias:** Si todavía no as terminado Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days recomiendo no leerlo porque te echaría a perder el final. Además, si no has jugado Chrono Cross y tenias planeado jugarlo o no lo has terminado, también recomiendo no leerlo ya el Fic que está lleno de spoilers de este. Ya que si no les importan mis advertencias y de todas maneras lo quieren leer, eso ya no está bajo mi responsabilidad.

**Notas del autor:** hay unas cosas que saque del manga, así que si no les gusta la manera en que Xion le habla a Roxas no es mi culpa. En este Fic agregue una pequeña peculiaridad que es la de un mundo alterno en el que transcurre conforme la historia. Para los que vieron Black Roock Shooter la animación, ya sean de imaginar por donde va el asunto. De cualquier forma no necesitan haber visto el anime para entenderlo.

Bueno, sin más demora aquí les dejo mi primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 1 La voz

**Día 357 Lágrimas**

Ya no había más que hacer, ya había tomado una decisión, y planeaba llevarla hasta las últimas consecuencias. Axel ya me lo había advertido antes de marcharme, que si me iba, la organización me destruiría. Aun si, me sentía perdido en un mar de preguntas sin responder. ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es Sora? ¿Qué se supone que es Xion? ¿Qué es Kingdom Hearts? Con esas y un sinfín de preguntas sin responder, caminaba sin rumbo alguno, buscando algo que me ayudará a responderlas. Y sin darme cuenta termine en Villa Crepúsculo.

Mientras deambulaba por la tranquila ciudad me tope con un grupo de chicos, parecían ser amigos. "No todas las amistades se pierden" pensé en ese momento por lo ocurrido con mis amigos.

Cuando menos me di cuenta note que estaba parado frente a la torre del reloj. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía un lugar al que volver, con quien acudir. Así que sin más decidí subir.

Una vez arriba me dedique a observar un momento aquel hermoso escenario que esta vez se veía muy triste. Es como si en esta ocasión el brillo del crepúsculo se hubiera perdido y se mirara completamente vacío. Me senté en la orilla de la torre del reloj, rodee mis piernas con mis brazos y puse la cara entre las rodillas.

Creo que jamás me había sentido como hasta ahora, como si el mundo se me viniera abajo. Pero como se me ocurrió simplemente marcharme así, sin tener un plan de antemano. Aunque no tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada como humano, estoy completamente seguro de que jamás me había sentido tan patético como hasta ahora. Intente recordar en qué punto todo había empeorado tanto y cuando mis sueños habían cambiado tan bruscamente. Porque ya no eran solo los que tenían que ver con Sora. Aparte soñaba con un mundo extraño, en el que había tres chicos parecidos a Axel, Xion y yo. Ellos siempre estaban luchando. La chica parecida a Xion golpeaba al chico que se parecía a mi muy seguido, estos parecían ser muy fuertes y cuando pelirrubio que era idéntico a mí intentaba atacarla, el pelirrojo parecido a Axel se ponía en medio para protegerla. De hecho el recibió muchos golpes que eran para ella. Y al final terminaba luchando con él, mientras que la chica permanecía como espectadora. Pero a pesar de nuestro parecido, ellos eran diferentes a nosotros (o al menos eso creo), ya que siempre estaban luchando, no hablaban, ni nada por el estilo. Me pregunto ¿Cómo puedes luchar sin saber porque? Que vacio es no tener una razón. Además, no dejaba de hacerme eco en la cabeza lo que nos habían dicho en la sala de reuniones días antes de que me marchara de la organización. Que Xion era una réplica imperfecta del héroe de la llave espada, creada por Vexen con el fin de copear los poderes de este. Xion había sido miserable todo ese tiempo y** yo,** que se supone era su amigo, no me había dado cuenta. Pero, si Axel lo sabía desde antes que yo, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿No se suponía que éramos mejores amigos? Como sea, ya no puedo confiar en él.

Después de estar un rato a solas con mis pensamientos, escuche un par de pasos acercándose a mí, levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era Xion que estaba parada junto a mí, no podía ver su rostro ya que llevaba puesta su capucha. Se sentó a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra. Sacó un par de helados de los cuales me ofreció uno. Le di las gracias y comencé a comerlo. El hecho de verla me hiso sentir aliviado. Planee decirle que ya que me había ido de la organización y que podríamos huir juntos. Pero algo me lo impidió, sabía que algo mucho peor se aproximaba, era como si me asfixiara.

Una vez que ambos terminamos con los helados Xion decidió hablar

–Roxas… Se me acaba el tiempo, y aunque no esté lista, debo tomar esta decisión-

La mire confundido. No sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero imagine que me lo diría más adelante, asique no dije nada. Se puso de pie y se quito la capucha. Me quede boquiabierto por la sorpresa y más confundido que nunca. Jamás imagine ver aquella imagen.

–Mírame Roxas, si lo que ves es la cara de otra persona… la de un chico. Significa que pronto tendré que cumplir mi misión como marioneta. Este es el… es Sora. Me has dado tanto, as vertido tantos recuerdos en mi, qué ciento que voy a desbordarme-

Ella comenzó a caminar directo al vacio, pero no se caía. Parecía haber un hechizo en el aire. Se paro frente a mí y continúo hablando.

–Ya casi estoy lista… Esta marioneta tendrá que hacer su trabajo. Tú eres el siguiente Roxas… No lo ves, a mi me crearon con este propósito y ahora debo volverte parte de mí. -

De repente una luz la cubrió y se transformo en una armadura. Yo no podía hacer más que observar el escenario que lentamente iba empeorando. Me sentía perdido.

–Esta es mi verdadera forma… es por eso que debo tomar a Roxas y volverme un ser completo. Este es mi propósito como marioneta-

Me encontraba nervioso por todo este asunto a demás de que no entendía nada. Intente calmarme, me puse de pie y le dije

–Ser una marioneta… no importa para mí de cualquier forma. Nosotros tres nos hemos estado divirtiendo y riendo juntos todo este tiempo. Para mi Xion siempre seguirá siendo Xion. Ella siempre será nuestra mejor amiga.-

Empuño su llave espada con fuerza, comenzó a correr y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba a mi lado blandiendo su arma contra mí. El golpe me hizo caer lejos de ella. Afortunadamente aquella cosa que parecía un hechizo también me mantenía a mí en el aire, el cual parecía más como un piso transparente que algo que te mantuviera flotando. Me levante con algo de dificultad por el golpe que había recibido. Volteo a verme y me dijo con su tono de voz distorsionado

–No me hagas reír. Ya tuve suficiente… Termine de jugar este acto de amistad.-

Esas palabras retumbaron en todo mi ser, de haber tenido corazón estoy seguro de que se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. En vez de eso, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y sentí como si algo aplastara mi pecho. Xion intento atacarme nuevamente, pero esta vez invoque mi llave espada y bloquee su ataque. Me empujo hacia atrás y levanto su arma contra mí una vez más, le di una patada al estomago para alejarla de mi. Y en efecto, funciono, así que di un salto largo hacia atrás. Xion sujeto su llave espada con fuerza y comenzó a correr hacia mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que hablaba en cerio. Estaba tratando de matarme. "Es mi vida o la suya" paso por mi mente. Sin darme cuenta yo también comencé a correr hacia ella, empuñando mi espada igual de fuerte, que en ese momento se había transformado en Prometida. Antes de que pudiera notarlo me encontraba detrás de ella. Había reaccionado demasiado tarde… la había atravesado con mi llave espada. Voltee hacia ella con intención de correr a su lado, pero eso se vio interrumpido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esa sensación era demasiado intensa, al grado de que tenía que sujetarla con ambas manos. Mis ojos que permanecían abiertos miraban a Xion atentamente mientras el hechizo se rompía como si fuera de cristal. De repente sentía que no la conocía, como si fuera una completa desconocida, pero entonces volvía a recordarla. Era una sensación extraña. Aparte de aquel fuerte dolor, mi cabeza daba vueltas, ya no sabía que creer. Entonces el hechizo termino de romperse y ambos caímos al suelo.

Cuando tome conciencia de donde estaba, note que frente a mí se encontraba una chica de pelo negro corto que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, su cara era algo redonda y sus ojos azules, era morena y llevaba puesto el traje de la organización. Se encontraba arrodillada a un par de metros frente a mí, mirando atentamente el suelo. Parecía estar muy cansada. Ella me pareció familiar, me hacía sentir que olvidaba algo ¿Pero qué?

– ¿Quién eres tú… de nuevo?-

Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella con pasos pequeños

–Creo que iba a preguntarte algo… pero ya no consigo recordarlo... Qué extraño, siento que estoy olvidando algo realmente importante- le comente

– No importa. Al fin y al cabo, es mejor así… Roxas- Dijo con un aire triste y melancólico.

De repente comenzó a caer hacia atrás. Corrí hacia ella y la sujete en mis brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Una vez tan cerca me di cuenta de que estaba gravemente herida. Curiosamente no conseguía recordar lo qua había ocurrido anteriormente. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Realmente no lo sabía, pero todo eso me hacia preguntarme si yo la había dañado.

– ¿Acaso… he sido yo, quien te ha hecho esto?- pregunte sin querer conocer la respuesta

–No-

Contesto con voz calmada y negando con la cabeza

–Fue mi decisión mi decisión…desaparecer voluntariamente. Mejor esto que no hacer nada… y dejar que Xemnas se salga con la suya. Yo pertenezco a Sora. Ese es el lugar al que debo volver. El único al que puedo volver. Y ahora volveré a estar con él. Roxas… necesito… que me hagas un favor. Todos los corazones que capture con mi llave espada… Kingdom Hearts… Libéralo-

– ¿Liberar… a Kingdom Hearts?-

Entonces note que empezaba a desvanecerse, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por algo parecido al hielo. Estaba muriendo y eso me deprimía.

–Ya que yo… no podre hacerlo. Es demasiado tarde… para mi enmendar todos mis errores. Pero no puedes dejar que Xemnas se apodere de Kingdom Hearts. No puedes. Adiós, Roxas. Nos vemos de nuevo.-

Coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla

–Estoy feliz… de haberte conocido. Oh, y a Axel también, por supuesto. Los dos son mis mejores amigos. Nunca olvides. Esa es la verdad.-

Sus manos cayeron de mi mejilla y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. En ese momento todos los recuerdos de ella volvieron a mi mente. Yo le había hecho esto y para colmo la había olvidado. Que miserable me sentí por ello. Tomo su mano antes de que cayera.

– ¡No! Xion… ¿Con quién comeré helado ahora?- dije sabiendo que no me había escuchado, ya era demasiado tarde. Intente aferrarme a ella, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Una luz vidriosa la cubrió por completo y comenzó a desvanecerse frente a mí como la luz del crepúsculo cuando la noche cae. Yo… no pude hacer nada para salvarla. Tras desaparecer solo quedo una concha en su lugar. Que para mí, tiene mucho significado. Un nudo en mi garganta se formo impidiéndome respirar del todo bien. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y un dolor profundo se clavo en mi pecho. Esa sensación era insoportable. Acerque mi mano que en ese momento se encontraba temblorosa por la tristeza a la concha que se encontraba frente a mí en el suelo. En cuanto la sujete, la imagen de Xion sonriéndome mientras nos encontrábamos en la torre del reloj pasó por mi mente. Eso causo que el dolor se volviera más denso y profundo. Acerque a mí la concha y estallen bruscamente en llanto. Organización XIII, ellos hicieron esto, estoy seguro. Si llegara a toparme con uno de ellos yo mismo me aseguraría de matarlo con mis propias manos, no tenia duda alguna de eso. Me sentía impotente, con deseo de gritar y destrozarlo todo. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme ahí tirado, llorando, sin poder hacer nada.

– (¿Quieres salvarla?)-

Escuche una voz dulce y amable que hacía eco en mi cabeza. Por como sonaba parecía ser la de una chica.

– (Yo puedo salvarla)-

– ¿Quién eres?- Pregunte a duras penas con el aire contenido a causa de la tristeza mientras mis lagrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra.

– (Eso no importa ahora. Necesito una respuesta rápida, si no, será demasiado tarde.)-

–Quiero que la salves- dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas

– (Solo hay un problema. Para traerla devuelta necesito Flujo de la Vida. Todos los seres vivientes están compuestos de ella para mantenerse vivos. Cada tipo de ser posee una clase diferentes de esta. Así que para traerla de vuelta necesito la de un incorpóreo.)-

–Puedes tomar la mía- le dije con total seguridad

– (Sabes lo que eso implica ¿Verdad?)-

–Desaparecer ¿no es así? Eso no me importa, solo quiero que la traigas de vuelta-

– (Si es lo que deseas. Aunque creo que se cómo mantenerte vivo… Solo lamento el lugar donde terminaras)-

Mis manos comenzaba a verse trasparentes. Frente a mí, una luz apareció de la nada y fue tomando forma mientras mi cuerpo se desvanecía más y más. Hasta que al fin pude ver su cuerpo que parecía estar dormido. La concha que todavía me encontraba sujetando, la deje en una de sus manos paraqué cuando despertara, la viera y sonriera. Justo en ese momento mi cuerpo se desvaneció. Aun así, había logrado salvarla, eso era lo que importaba realmente.

– (Lo lamento tanto)-

Aquella noche hubo una tormenta en el mundo inexistente. Axel se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación, preguntándose ¿cómo habían terminado los tres de esa manera? Dirigió su mirada a la ventana de su cuarto ya que repentinamente había empezado a llover. Entonces se percato de que había algo en su ventana. Se levanto y se dirigió a esta y en ella encontró un sobrecito de carta que decía su nombre. La tomo entre sus manos con mucha curiosidad de saber que contenía adentro. La abrió y saco un palito de helado que decía "Ganador". Axel lo miro con sorpresa, era algo que no se esperaba, menos viniendo de quien se imaginaba que lo había dejado.

Mientras tanto Xemnas le pedía a Saix que trajera a su portadora de la llave espada devuelta. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a entender como había sentido a Xion desvanecerse y luego que su esencia regresara al mismo tiempo que la de Roxas desaparecía.

En aquel otro mundo donde las peleas parecían jamás detenerse, aquellos chicos parecidos a Roxas y Axel seguían luchando. El pelirrojo conjuraba numerosas columnas de fuego las cuales el pelirrubio esquivaba con increíble rapidez, una vez es estuvo lo suficiente cerca de el ojiverde hiso aparecer en un destello azul su espada White Blade e intento atacarlo, pero este esquivo el ataque y dio un salto largo hacia atrás. El ojiazul aprovechó esto e invoco un hechizo de agua que salió del suelo y lo atrapo en el aire dirigiéndolo al rubio quien lo recibió con una patada al estomago. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo y el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente a él, sujetando su espada con fuerza, pero se vio obligado a retroceder cuando sintió un rayo de luz acercarse a él, el cual esquivo con rapidez. Volteo a ver a la persona que lo había atacado y se trataba de la joven parecida a Xion quien se dirigía a él con mucha rapidez. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento ella lo golpeo muy fuerte al estomago. El chico se levanto con mucho esfuerzo por el golpe recibido. La pelinegra intento atacarlo una vez más, así que el pelirrubio aprovechó esto y cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca el uno del otro, él le clavo su espada a la chica en el hombro izquierdo. La joven grito del dolor y cayó al suelo una vez el otro le retiro su espada. En ese mismo instante el mundo en el que se encontraba había comenzado a desaparecer. El rubio le extendió la mano a la pelinegra quien se quedo extrañada por tal acto. Pero no hiso nada, prefirió quedarse quieta para ver qué era lo que el otro quería hacer. El chico bajo su mano al notar la presencia de alguien más. Se trataba de una chica con una larga capa negra con un símbolo de un diamante en ella, unas botas largas, una falda corta y una blusa a la altura del pecho, todo del mismo color. Su piel era tersa y blanca, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, su cara era delgada y su pelo largo era rubio. Se mantuvo algo lejos de ambos. Pero para entonces más de medio mundo había desaparecido ya. La chica recién llegada les extendió una mano al lo cual el pelirrubio asintió. Ella bajo la mano y el mundo fue cubierto por una luz blanca muy cálida que restauro todo el lugar. Las heridas de la pelinegra también sanaron. Sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar. Mientras tanto. La joven recién llegada se marchaba seguida por el chico de ojos azules y ambos terminaron en un mundo sin luz.

En cuanto a Roxas el se perdía en lo más profundo de la obscuridad de aquel extraño lugar donde el tiempo no existe. Punto Cero.

– (Lo lamento tanto)-

Se dejo escuchar una vez más los lamentos de aquella chica que sufría en soledad.


End file.
